


Daffodils are the prettiest flowers

by letlovein33



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlovein33/pseuds/letlovein33
Summary: Rain brings a storm, which made the girl come in her window. Like a cat, running from it's doom. Purple was her favorite color. And Daffodils are the prettiest flowers.





	

Riley Matthews always loved kittens. Well she loved all animals. Cats, dogs, rabbits. Anything that had whiskers and a cute nose, she loved. She couldn't draw to save her life. Or paint. She always made a mess and got it all over her clothes and all over her face. It didn't stop her though. She just kept right on. And over time she learned that she loved to draw and paint cats. Not just any color cat either, she would paint it the color purple. It was her favorite color of the rainbow. She also loved rainbows. They were colorful and sparkly, and always came after a big storm. 

Riley Matthews always loved rain. She remembered when she was younger, before she met her best friend Maya. She would sit by her bay window, lean out and smell the rain. Watch it drizzle on her window frame and she would smile. It was soothing to her. It still was. She curled up with her blanket and Barry, her bear. And sometimes her Mom would bring her hot cocoa and read her a bed time story. While her Dad acted it out. Sometimes Auggie would curl up next to her and he'd fall asleep. When it would thunder and lighting she would get so scared. That she would run over and hide in her covers. This was before she got brave. The hard rain would scare her. But when the rain clouds faded and went away a rainbow would be visible and it would be worth it. 

Her Dad always told her that when it would rain, sometimes it would pour. She didn't understand that phrase until she was older. There are times when a storm comes into your life. It changes you. Makes you weaker or it makes you stronger. Sometimes it's a strange girl climbing through your window. A little boy with a weird name like Farkle. Or a boy on a subway. People change people. Storms make or break you. Sometimes it would drizzle and be over soon. Other times it would last longer and rain would fall harder. But with the rain, brought rainbows and sunshine. And flowers.

Riley Matthews loved flowers. Purple flowers. Who is shocked? Purple was her favorite color after all. She loved all flowers. Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, Daisies. But they weren't her favorite. Her favorite was Daffodils. Why, you ask? well Daffodils are the prettiest flowers. She remembered the day that a tornado came into her room. She didn't know her. She was a stranger, but she looked friendly enough. Her peaches, she would later call her. This stranger was beautiful. And she was her best friend. Always. 

Maya Hart, her name she learned soon after she climbed in the window. Was her best friend. She didn't feel as lonely with her here. Her parents had to go to work and they often left her here with Barry, her bear. He was fun and he reminded her of her parents but he wouldn't talk back to her. She liked noise. Maya like her, was a lot of work. But they would figure out this thing called life together. 

That night at dinner, she invited her Peaches to stay. Her parents were thrilled that she had found a friend. That they weren't mad at her for letting a complete stranger climb through her window. She and Maya helped set the table. Well she set the table and Maya watched her. Slightly nervous but trying not to show it. Placing the silverware down on the table, she noticed a new flower in her Mom's flower vase.   
It was a purple flower and it was beautiful. 

Rain brings a storm, which made the girl come in her window. Like a cat, running from it's doom. Purple was her favorite color. And Daffodils are the prettiest flowers.


End file.
